Another Day Another Dollar
by poetic heart 75
Summary: What happens whe an average girl runs into The Viper at work.
1. Chapter 1

Another Day Another Dollar

Jade stood behind the registration desk at Hard Rock Casino in Las Vegas staring out at the people gambling and laughing around her. She sighed to herself wishing her shift would just hurry up and end. It was barely even 12:00 and she was already ready for a vacation. The afternoon check in rush would be coming in at any time now. It was about to get busy for her. Her best friend, Di came out from the back.

Di: "Just another day in Las Vegas. Happy drunk people before 6 PM and most of them probably haven't gone to sleep yet because they have no idea it's day light."

Jade: "Yeah. Crazy drunk people before 6 PM is not legal to me."

Di: "Welcome to Las Vegas. Anything goes at any time of the day or night. This is the only place at 2 in the afternoon you can walk down the street drinking and pick up a hooker with a bag of pot and not get arrested."

Jade: "I'm pretty sure drugs are still illegal here too."

Di: "You know what I mean."

Suddenly, Jade gets this smile on her face and Di slowly turns to see what she is smiling at. A man standing about 6'4 and towing a suitcase on wheels behind him walked in with a carry on bag over his right shoulder. He had on a black T- shirt with black pants and appeared to have a short, almost shaven hair cut.

Jade: "Hello Mr. Tall, tan and sexy. How are you doing?"

He adjusted the bag on his shoulder and turned his attention to a family approaching him for a picture. He motioned for them to step out of the way of the incoming people and set his luggage up against the wall. The two brothers stood on either side of him and, what Jade assumed was the father, snapped the picture. The two boys thanked the guy and he shook their hands as they ran off excited. Mom came out of the bathroom and joined up with the family.

"Mom, we just got a picture with Randy Orton. It was totally cool."

Di: "Hmmm, Randy Orton. Now we have a name to go with the sexy body."

Jade: "Yes. Randy Orton and apparently he's the Apex Predator according to his shirt."

Di: "Yeah. He's a WWE wrestler and that's his nick-name. They call him The Viper because he does this RKO move and then he'll get down on his hands and knees and pound on the floor before striking his opponent. He gets these crazy looks on his face that make you believe he actually hears voices in his head when he's out there."

Jade: "Well, I'm sure that makes him popular with the women. Hi, my name is Randy and I hear voices in my head."


	2. Chapter 2

Di: "He doesn't introduce himself like that. He's actually quite the opposette outside of the ring."

Jade: "And what makes you an expert on Mr. RKO The Viper?"

Di: "I've watched the show for one thing. For another, I've been to WWE Events and have met the guy. So, I know he's cool."

Jade: "Well, Mr. RKO is coming to our desk. So, put on your happy professional face."

They both straighten up and attempt to look like they're working. Jade makes eye contact with his intense blue eyes.

Jade: "I'll take you right over here, sir. Are you checking in?"

Randy: "Yeah. I have a reservation under Orton. Randy Orton."

Jade types the info into the computer.

Jade: "Yes. Mr. Orton, we have your suite available for you. Will your wife be joining you this evening?"

Randy: "No. Not tonight."

Jade: "So, I got you down for one suite. Your checking out on Monday, is that correct?"

Randy: "That's correct."

She types some information into the computer.

Jade: "All right. You're all set. You're gonna be in Suite 2212. It's a strip view. Enjoy your stay with us."

Randy: "Thank you very much."

He walks towards the elevator tower and Jade gets a view from behind now. The shirt has the letters RKO on the back with a snake coiled around the letters. He didn't look like anything out of the ordinary. Just your average guy in Vegas hanging out and having a good time.

Di: "The WWE is in town. Randy brought some of his hot as hell wrestling friends with him."

Jade looks at her like she's gone crazy.

Jade: "Dude, I've seen some of those guys. They're not all that hot."

Di: "Have you seen John Morrison take off his shirt? That man has abs for days. How about John Cena? You could bounce a quarter off that ass of his."

Jade: "All right, I'll have to look at some of these guys more closely on break."

A couple of hours go by and it's the end of Jade and Di's shift. Di is educating Jade on everything WWE she had at the click of her IPHONE and trying to convince her that Randy had hot friends. Finally, Jade nodded in agreement at a shirtless pic of John Morrison doing his entrance into the ring.

Jade: "I'll give you that one. He is hot and he's got a nice little ass on him too."

Di: "Thank you. You finally see it."

Jade: "Oh I've seen it. I just don't see it in Cena. Yeah, he's got a nice ass and he's got nice blue eyes and he's funny as hell, but I don't think he's a sex symbol. When I hear sex symbol the image you just showed me of Morrison comes to mind. Randy is a sex symbol."

Di: "Yes they are. I can agree with you. I find Cena sexy too though."

Jade: "Men, he's all right."

Di: "I say we go blow off some steam. It's been a long day and we deserve it."

Jade: "Sure."

They change out of their work clothes and head over to the main bar in the casino. The bar tender comes over to take their orders.

Di: "Hey Mike."

Mike: "Hey Di. Hey Jade. What can I get for you?"

Di: "Purple Rain."

Jade: "Make it two."

Mike: "Coming right up."

He winks and goes off to prepare the drinks for them. Suddenly, Jade gets the distinct impression that someone is staring a hole through the back of her head. She gave a shiver from the intense feeling it was giving her.

Randy: "So, we meet again."

She recognized the deep voice and turns to face him.

Jade: "Randy Orton. Mr. RKO."

Randy: "The one and only and you must be Jade."

Jade: "Yeah. The one and only and this is my friend, Di."

Randy: "Pleased to meet you both."

He shakes their hands and Jade tries to ignore the spark of electricity that raced through her body at his touch. Even his hand shake was firm. He turns his gaze onto Di and is searching her like he's seen her before somewhere but couldn't quite place the face.

Randy: "I know you. I never forget a face. You hang around the WWE circuit."

Di: "Guilty as charged. You and I have met a couple of times at the Mandalay Bay Event Center. We've also met at Wall Mart and at some signing at K Mart not that long ago."

Randy: "I knew I recognized you. How's your brother?"

Di: "Sam's doing good. He's going to be in 7th grade this year. That kid is going to be bigger then I am soon."

Randy: "I know how that goes. Alona seems to get bigger every time I see her."

Di: "Yeah. That's gotta be hard on you and Sam with all the traveling."

Randy: "It does get hard, but I wouldn't trade it for the world. I love my job and I love my family. Nothing beats the feeling of having that championship belt around my waist and the satifaction of finally earning my place."

Jade: "It's obvious you love the attention by the way you react when the fans are cheering you on."

She looks down at his hand resting on the bar and notices a purple rubber jelly ring around his middle and ring fingers. She starts to follow his hand up to his arm and notices the tattoos all over both of his arms and under the sleeves of his t shirt. Right about then, Mike hands them their drinks and Jade takes a drink off of hers.

Randy: "I do admit to loving the attention. It's going to get real bad here tomorrow night because I love Vegas too."

Di: "That cocky Randy that I love will be in full effect."

Randy gets a smile on his face.

Randy: "He sure will. Thank you."

Di: "You're welcome."

Randy: "So, what are you ladies up to this evening?"

Di :"Not a whole lot. We just got off of work. We were gonna give over to Pink Taco and grab some dinner and the maybe go out on the town a bit."

Randy: "Sounds like fun. Would you mind if I joined you?"

Di: "Mind? You're invited to join us."

Randy: "Let's do Vegas then."

He puts his arm around both of them like he's their man for the night. Jade had to control herself when she felt a physical chill go down her back. She kept telling herself he was married, but it didn't seem to detour her sexual attraction to him any.

Jade: "Oh shit. We're in trouble now."

Randy: "Maybe. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."

Jade: "Except for herpies. That shit will follow you home."

Randy laughs and hugs Jade a little closer to him. She catches the scent of his light cologne. It reminded her of baby powder.

Randy: "A fan of The Hangover. I love that movie."

Jade: "Hell yeah. Bradley Cooper is the man."

Randy: "And he's also a fan of the WWE. He hooked us all up with passes to go see The Hangover 2. That was funny as hell."

Jade: "I saw that movie twice. It was awesome."

They make it over to the Pink Taco.

Randy: "This place has the best Mexican food in Vegas."

Di: "I think so too.I love their enchaladas."

The hostess spots the three of them standing in a line of people talking and comes over to them.

Hostess: "Mr. Orton, you and your guests table is ready."

Randy: "Thank you, Donna."

Donna: "Right this way."

He leads at Di and Jade kinda hang back and follow. Donna mouths a "Holy shit" to Di and she mouths "I know" and tries to play it cool. She leads them to the VIP secton and they sit at the table. Randy holds out the chair for both ladies so they can sit and then sits down himself in his own chair.

Donna: "Your server will be right with you."

Di: "Thanks Donna. Tell Lydia I said "hi".

Donna: "Sure thing."


	3. Chapter 3

She heads over to where the servers are gathered as Randy, Di and Jade look over the menu. Lydia jumps at the opportunity.

Lydia: "I got this, Boss."

Donna: "Be professional. Try not to fan girl out."

Lydia: "I won't."

She goes over and takes their orders.

Randy: "You two are just about friends with everyone in this Casino."

Di: "Well, that's what happens when you work somewhere for 10 years."

A familiar voice: "Randy Orton."

Randy turns around and comes face to face with John Morrison.

Randy: "John Morrison. What's up dude?"

John: "Not much."

Randy: "These are my friends, Jade and Di."

John: "Ladies."

He shakes their hands.

Jade: "Morrison."

She shakes his hand.

Di: "Hello."

John: "So, where's Wifey?"

Randy: "Sam wasn't feeling good. She stayed home."

John: "Well, that sucks and your stuck with two lady friends."

Randy looks at Jade and smiles.

Randy: "I wouldn't exactly call me stuck."

Jade smiles back. The hostess comes over to the table.

Donna: "Would you like an extra chair?"

Randy: "Yeah sure. You wanna join us?"

John: "I'd love to. Mel was supposed to be meeting me over here for margaritas. I think she got lost or something."

Donna brings over another smaller table and adds it to Randy's and brings another chair.

John: "Perfect."

His phone chirps.

John: "Ah looks like she found us."

He waves her over to the table where everyone is. She joins them and kisses him on the cheek.

Melina: "Dude, you would not believe the amount of people in the parking lot."

John: "I believe it. I thought you got lost."

Melina: "Nope. Side tracked by a group of fans wanting pics."

John: "These are Randy's friends, Di and Jade."

Melina "Hi. Nice to meet you both."

They shake hands.

Di: "Hi."

Jade: "Hello."

Melina: "So, what's good here?"

Di: "That's easy. I recommend the enchiladas with pink sauce and the Medori Margaritas."


	4. Chapter 4

Melina: "Oh we're defenatly getting a pitcher of those."

Lydia comes over to take their orders.

Lydia: "What can I get for you ladies and gentlemen?"

Di: "Two pitchers of medori margaritas. Some chips and salsa and a side of gucamole for starters."

Melina: "And two cheese quesadias."

Lydia: "Coming right up."

Randy: "And some water."

Lydia: "You got it."

She goes to put the order in.

Di: "You guys are going to love the food here. It's super filling."

Lydia brings the drinks and appitizers over.

John: "You weren't kidding about the food being big. This is a meal in its self."

Jade: "That's why I just got chips and salsa."

Lydia: "Have you thought about what you want?"

Randy: "I'm ready. Are you guys?"

Jade: "Yeah. I'm ready."

Di nods as she is eating a chip.

John: "Ladies first."

Melina: "I'll have the chicken enchiladas with pink sauce with all rice and no beans."

John: "I'll have the same."

Jade: "Make mine one cheese and one chicken."

Randy: "One chicken and one shredded beef."

Lydia: "All righty. I'll put those right in."

She goes to put the orders in.

John: "So, how did you two meet Randy?"

Jade: "Honestly, we checked him into his hotel room and invited him to join us."

Di: "I, on the other hand am a huge WWE fan thanks to my 7-year-old brother. I happen to like the eye candy too."

Melina: "I know how that goes. There are a lot of hot guys to choose from."

Di: "I have my favorites."

She looks Morrison up and down for emphasis. He smiles as he picks up on her hint.

John: "Thank you."

Di: "Oh anytime. Man, you're one of the luckiest Divas ever."

Melina: "Why do you say that?"

Di: "Because you get to go home with the Shaman of Sexy."

Jade starts busting up and almost spits margartia out her nose.

Jade: "Are you serious? They call you that to your face."

John: "Yeah. I have many cute little nick names."

Jade: "I have to admit Guro of Greatness was my favorite."

Melina: "I liked Friday night Delight."

Di: "Before he become the Monday night Delight when they moved him."

Randy: "I have The Viper or the Apex Preditor."

Jade: "Cuz your sneaky like a snake. You take your sweet ass time walking as slow as possible down that ramp. Then you sit and look around like your hunting out the Viper's Den. Then you get in the ring and damn near that whole "Voices" song plays before your opponent comes out."

Randy: "No. You haven't studied me at all."

Jade: "Hell, it used to take you 50 years when you'd pose. I had time."

Now it's Morrison's turn to laugh.

John: "You have more pep in your step now. I can agree with her."

The food arrives and they all start eating. They finish their meal and any up for the bill.

Jade: "I say we go to the strip now."

Di: "I'm down. Let's go."

Melina: "Sure. Sounds like a good time."

John: "I'll go flag the driver for us."

Randy: "That sounds like an even better plan then driving."

Jade: "Of course. Especially if you want to drink. No worrying about having too much and not being able to get home. Plus you don't have to be stuck in the traffic as much."

Melina: "Just don't wake up with a tiger and a chicken in your suite."

Jade: "Exactly or unknown babies."

They head out front where John is waiting for them.

John: "Our carrage awaits."

He jestures towards the door an lets the ladies get in first. He and Randy join after.

John: "Cena's gonna meet us at Planet Hollywood."

Jade: "I'm sure this is about to get even more interesting."

Di: "It already is."

Jade is sitting next to Randy. Di is across next to Melina with Morrison on the other side. Randy has his hand resting on Jade's leg and Jade is doing nothing to stop or encourage him. It seems like a harmless enough jesture. It's not like he was coming on to her.

She shrugs it off and takes a drink from her huge frozen drink.

Randy: "What exactly are you drinking anyway?"

Jade: "It's called Purple Rain and from what the menu said it's purple berries and vodka. It don't taste alcoholic but I know it is."

She offers him some and he takes it. Di starts smiling.

John: "I'll have to remember that. Purple rain was one of my favorite movies."

Di: "Go figure you'd say that. Me too."

Melina: "And what's the orange frozen concoction your drinking now?"

Di: "This is Orange Crush. It's basically a screwdriver. Orange juice and vodka and some other tropical tasting juice."

She offers her some and she takes it. Morrison tastes it too.

Melina: "That is really good stuff."

Randy: "That's that sneaky stuff. You don't realize your fucked up until you go to walk somewhere."

Jade: "Yeah. That's pretty much what happens."

They pull up at Planet Hollywoo and the driver lets them out. Morrison tips him as they head inside. Randy helps Jade out of the car. Di puts her arm around Morrison like they are talking, but is loud enough for Melina to hear too.

Di: "Dude, Randy is totally flirting with Jade. Does he often go around flirting with random chicks?"

John: "No. I can't say that's his M.O. I think he just likes her because she's fun. He's having fun in Vegas. No big deal."

Melina: "Yeah. He's not doing anything that your not."

Di: "Ummm, totally different. John's girlfriend is standing right here with us. I don't see Sam anywhere."

Melina: "Don't read too much into it. Now, if he sticks his tongue down her throat or tries to jump her in the casino, then you can cry cheater and slap the shit out of him. You have my permission."

Di starts laughing and puts her other arm around Melina.

Di: "No. We'll leave the slapping to you. You're the expert."

Melina starts smiling and John laughs.

Melina: "No, but seriously I don't think Randy would ever cheat on Sam with another woman. He loves her too much to cross that line."

Di: "True point. My best friend is not the other woman to some married man's cheating scandal anyway. She's too sweet for that. She'd stop him in a minute."

Melina: "Then I'd say let what happens stay in Vegas. They both know where the other one is willing to go."

Jade gestures to a bank of slot machines against the wall that say "The Hangover" on them and Di starts laughing.

Di: "They would have them on slot machines. Too funny."

Jade: "I'm curious."

She sits down at an empty machine and Di sits next to her. Melina and Morrison take the two on the opposete side of them and Randy kinda hangs behind Jade and Di and watches them play for a minute.

Jade: "Oooh multiple screens. That's a good thing. That means there are more then 15 ways to win I guess. Most of these penny or nickle slots do 15 or 25 depending. Hell, let's go all the way."

She puts 10 in and picks all 4 screens.

Randy: "Good luck."

He slides his arm around the back of the chair as it vibrates playing "You Spin Me Right Round" by Flo Rida as she is playing. She hits a huge jackpot.

Jade: "Well, holy shit."

The lights light up as she hits $150 on the first try. She looks at Randy with a huge smile.

Randy: "150 bucks. That's a good way to start the night."

Jade: "Hell yeah and this thing is still going."

Jade blinks her eyes as the numbers go up further.

Jade: "300 is better. I'll take it. We are talking dollars and not pennies. I'm not trippin."

Randy: "No. It's dollars. That's a shit ton of pennies otherwise."

Jade: "Thank God for the paper. Yeah 300 is a lot better then 3 bucks. 300 pennies would be 3 bucks and that would suck cuz I put in 10."

She cashes the big one out and puts in another 10. Randy takes the liberty of going and cashing her ticket in at the machine next to where they are playing and brings her back the money.

Jade: "Thank you. You didn't have to go do that right then."

Randy: "I wanted to. You're welcome."

Jade: "Aren't you gonna play too?"

Randy: "Eventually I'll find something to do."

Jade: "Ok. Well, since your into standing there watching."

She goes again. She gets another 300 bucks.

Jade: "No fucken way."

Di: "Holy shit. You're hot right now."

Randy: "Different bonus, but it looks like 10 is your lucky number tonight."

Jade: "You have to excuse me. I get hot off of winning 10 bucks. This is like huge for me."

You can hear Melina and John on the other side winning as well.

Randy: "Don't apologize for having a good time. I celebrate too. Money is money."

Jade: "That's what I say. I marvel at little old ladies who do this kinda shit all the time. Here I am doing the same exact thing. I love it."

Di: "Well, I just crapped out. I got 200 bucks though."

John: "Me too."

Melina: "I got 300. We're all good."

Randy: "Well, Jade over here is hot. She's up 600 bucks."

John: "Well, I think you should take that luck to the craps table or roulette. It's a good sign."

Jade: "Dude, I've never played anything stronger then a nickel slot. I have no idea how those games work."

John: "Chance mostly. You pick a number and you put like 10 bucks on it and it grows from there. Everyone at the table wins off your bet."

Di: "I say roulette. Play Red 10 and put down 20. If you win, it's destiny. If you lose, you go back to your faithful penny slots or whatever you feeling."

Melina: "Besides, Mr. Lucky charm over there seems to be working his magic."

Randy: "I'm not a lucky charm. That's all coming out of her. She's on the heater not me."

Jade: "All right, you've talked me into trying roulette. Let's see what comes up."

Di slings her arm around Jade's shoulders.

Di: "You're the woman tonight."

Jade: "Let's not get greedy here. It was a penny machine."

They are walking along and a familiar voice starts whistling at them.

Cena: "Hey there good looking ladies and gentlemen."

Melina: "Cena."

She hugs him and kisses his cheek.

John: "What's up man?"

He hugs Cena.

Cena: "I've been looking all over this place for you guys."

Randy: "It's a huge casino."

Cena: "I heard that."

He hugs Randy.

Cena: "Who's your buddies?"

Randy: "This is Jade and her friend, Di."

Jade: "Hello."

Cena: "Nice to meet you. I'm John, but since Morrison is here too, you can call me Cena."

Jade: "All right, Cena it is."

She shakes his hand and then Di shakes his hand.

Di: "Hello Cena."

Cena: "So, we meet again."

Di: "Yeah it looks that way."

Cena: "No kid brother this time."

Di: "Yeah. I can't bring a 6th grader into a casino. He won't pass as a midgit."

Cena laughs at her joke. He notices the big tall cups Di and Jade are both toting around.

Cena: "You ladies don't play around with your drinks. Those are some big cups."

Jade: "I've been sharing with Randy though. I can't finish this big ass drink by myself."

Di: "I could, but I share."

Cena: "Yeah. That cup is about as big as I am."

Di: "No. It's not that big. Tall maybe but not big. We're gonna test our luck at the roulette table. Jade's on a heater with the number 10."

Cena jestures to a table near where they are standing talking.

Cena: "Table number 10 right there."

Jade: "Go figure. Now I know I have to try it."

They sit down at the table and place their bets. The ball spins around and around and finally comes to rest on Jade's lucky number the red 10.

Jade: "It worked. I'll be damn."

She ups her bet a little and the ball spins around and her number comes up again. This time the whole table wins and it's starting to get loud and the group is getting vocal with their number about the 5th win, Jade walks away from the table.

Di: "I don't believe that just happened."

Jade: "You? I got the money in my purse and don't believe it. I really don't feel comfortable walking around with all this cash on me."

Cena: "You got your own personal entourage right here. Nothing is going to happen to you. We got you."

Randy puts a protective arm around her.

Randy: "Yeah. Those kinda wins come equiped with their own personal body guards. If anyone tries to jack you, I'll stop them."

Di: "Somehow, I believe it. You'll RKO them through the sidewalk."

Randy: "Something like that. I'm just not going to hurt myself in the process."


	5. Chapter 5

Jade: "That's a good plan. I'd feel bad if you got hurt."

Randy: "I'd heal. It's for a good cause."

The night hours turned into day and the gang parted ways and headed back to their rooms. Morrison and Melina to their room. Cena to his and Di back to her house. Jade got a complimentrary suite at Planet Hollywood for her big wins. They all exchange hugs and phone numbers to stay in touch. Randy and Jade are left alone standing in front of the Casino.

Jade: "Well, this isn't awkward or anything."

Randy: "Have you ever got the distinct impression that someone was trying to hook you up?"

Jade: "Yeah. I got that impression tonight except that your a married man."

Randy: "Yeah. I know. I'm just watching out for a female friend who is alone in Vegas."

Jade: "A female friend who happens to have a larger then life suite upstairs all to herself since her best friend decided to ditch her and go home. It's not like we have to work tomorrow."

Randy: "Well, if said female friend doesn't want to stay in said larger then life suit all alone, maybe said male friend can join her."

Jade puts her arm around Randy and they head towards the elevators.

Jade: "I can't believe I made over a freaken thousand dollars tonight. That's insane."

Randy: "That's a good thing. At least you didn't lose that much money."

Jade: "Yeah because I'd be in serious finacial trouble if that were the case.

The elevator comes to a stop and the two of them get inside and ride the 18 floors up to the suite. Jade is still leaning on Randy and he has his arm around her. His hand is wandering down her lower back and she is rubbing down his back and marveling at how extreamly firm his muscles are. The tattoos up and down both of his arms attracted her attention. So, she made like she was checking out the artwork when he would pick up on her subtle attraction to him. The elevator stops at the 13th floor and a key card is required beyond. So, Jade swipes her room key in the little slot and the elevator continues up.

Randy: "I can never get the right side of the card to line up on those damn things."

Jade: "Well, I got lucky."

Suddenly, her eyes caught contact with his blue eyes and she lost herself staring into them. He smiled and subtly leaned down and put his forehead against her forehead. She breathed in his scent and felt chills go all down her spine. It seemed to be taking a small eternaty to get to the 18th floor. The elevator was moving, but she felt like it was standing still and the only two people there were her and Randy. She pressed her lips against his expecting him to pull back and stop her. She was pleasently surprised when Randy kissed her back. He continued to kiss her as his large hands explored every curve of her body. Suddenly, the elevator stopped on their designated floor and they stopped.

Jade: "18th floor Penthouse suite. That's us."

She damn near jumped off the elevator and felt like running to the door. Instead, she opted for the more subtle walking and acting like nothing was going on what so ever. It was perfectly normal to kiss strangers in an elevator. It was Las Vegas and stuff seemed to happen all the time out there, right? The problem with that statement is she's a native. So, it doesn't really apply to her. Hey, married men kiss strage women all the time in Vegas. The problem with that statement is Randy is a small superstar. He gets seen all the time by people and his wife could be some crazed lunitic for all she knew.

Wife could be totally cool too and accept the fact that it was just some stupid drunk thing that happened and stayed in Vegas. She'd never see the two of them together again. Randy wasn't worrying about it. Why should she make a big huge deal out of it? He knows his wife better then she does and how she'd react to things. Well, if he can say "fuck it" so can she. She figured and opened the door to the suite. She was greeted with the most breath taking view of the Las Vegas Strip in all it's lights and glory.

Jade: "Holy shit. This place is bigger then my condo I live in and my condo is huge."

Randy: "Yeah. It is about the size of a condo in here. The view is gorgeous."

Jade: "I can agree there. I live here and still find the lights breath taking."

Jade is standing in front of the huge window looking out at the lights when Randy comes up behind her and puts his arms around her waist.

Jade: "Ok. Exactly what is going on here? Am I crazy when I think there is an attraction going on between the two of us?"

Randy: "Nope. You're not crazy. There is a defenate attraction going on between the two of us."

Jade: "Yeah. An intense sexual attraction. Great, just what I need."

Randy: "Why are you so worried? It's natural to be sexually attracted to each other like this. It's no big deal."

Jade: "Well, if it's no big deal, then why do I feel like someone is going to run in here at any given moment and kick my ass?"

Randy: "Nobody is going to run in and kick your ass. I promise."

Jade: "If Sam finds out and something happens to you two, I will never forgive myself. This is exactly why I stay as far as possible away from married men."

Randy: "Look, it's one night in a Las Vegas hotel suite. It's not like you and are going to become lovers or anything. What Sam doesn't know won't hurt her."

Jade: "This is true. It is one night."


	6. Chapter 6

He remained standing behind her with his arms around her waist. She could feel his warm breath on her neck and it was giving her goose bumps all over. Again she found herself staring at the artwork on his arms.

Jade: "I seem to be fascenated by your tattoo work."

Randy takes off his shirt.

Randy: "I got work on my back too."

Jade: "I've seen it."

She turns to face him now and puts her hands on his chest.

Jade: "I should not be alone in a freaken hotel with a married man. What the hell am I doing? I'm over here drooling like I can have you all to myself."

Randy: "Do you ever just relax and let your instincts take over?"

Jade: "Yeah. Sometimes I just go with what I'm feeling and right now I'm feeling some rock hard firm muscles and smooth as a baby's ass skin."

Randy: "That's the peppermint oil the trainer uses on my skin when they rub me down."

Jade: "I'll have to remember that tip next time I have dry skin."

She could feel him breathing on her taking in her scent. His hands running all over her body just waiting for the cue from her to say it's ok to start taking them off. She felt chills suddenly go all over her body and on pure sexual instinct. She started kissing on his chest. He lifts up her shirt and starts touching her naked skin. She lifts up her arms and he takes her shirt off. He surprises her by picking her up around his waist. She gasps in surprise.

Jade: "Is the Viper getting ready to strike?"

Randy: "What do you think?"

Jade: "I think I'm gonna like this."

She undoes his pants.

Jade: "There is one thing I insist though."

Randy: "Protection."

Jade: "Yes. Non negotiable."

Randy: "Just so happens I got that covered tonight."

He takes a paper bag out of his pocket and takes a condom out of the box inside.

Jade: "It's always good to be prepared."

Randy: "Especially tonight. You have an amazing rack by the way."

Jade: "Thank you."

She gets the condom on him and he gets her pants and underwear off.

Randy: "Now, let's do this right."

He lifts her up around his waist and she puts him inside her. She holds on to him with her legs and arms wrapped around his body. He lays her down on the massive couch. She could feel him inside of her bringing her closer to her orgasim. The sweat beading up on both of their bodies. He braced himself as they both hit their orgasim at the same time.

Jade: "Holy shit."

Randy: "That was amazing."

Jade: "Yeah. That was intense."

The next day, Jade woke up in the bed in one of the rooms with Randy next to her. She resisted the urge to jump out of bed and scream at first, but then she remembered the crazy night they had. How the hell was she going to explain this one? Especially if she saw Sam at the event that evening. She couldn't very well just start acting awkward. That would put Randy in a difficult positon. Hell, Randy put himself in that position when he decided to hoist her around his body like she was a belt for his pants. There was just something about him that drew her right in to him. She couldn't deny that he was sexy and there was something about the way he was hovering over her body when they were having sex that made her think he cared. It was just a one night stand, Jade. Don't think so much into it. Guys like Randy have one night stands and go right back home to their wives.

She felt him push up behind her and kiss her on the neck.

Randy: "Good afternoon."

Jade: "Good afternoon, yourself. I didn't expect you to still be here when I woke up."

Randy: "Well, I am. I wasn't just going to leave you."

Jade: "Well, you can't very well act attached to me either. What hapepns when you wife shows up to the event? Are you going to be able to hide the fact that you slept with some random woman from her?"

Randy: "No. I doubt I'll have to hide it."

Jade: "Great. So, you tell her you slept with me, she sees me and all hell breaks loose. That's always a wonderful way to meet someone. Hey I'm Jade. By the way, I'm the random one night stand. Let's do lunch."

She gets out of bed and walks into the bathroom.

Randy: "It's not going to be like that. I promise."

Jade: "So I'm not the random one night stand that slept with you."

Randy: "No. Your Jade. The same Jade that was having a good time last night and hanging with a group of friends."

Jade: "Yeah and I'm just supposed to forget that I had sex with you and that you were talking about my rack. That was weird, by the way. Most guys don't pop off with that after they get you out of your shirt."

She shuts the door.

Randy: "Why are you acting like this?"

Jade: "Why are you not acting like this? It is what it is."

She finishes her business and comes back out.

Randy: "It's almost like your pissed that we slept together."

Jade: "I am partly pissed."

Randy: "How can you be partly pissed? You either are or your not."

She gathers up her stuff to brush her teeth and wash her face and goes back into the bathroom. This time she leaves the door open.

Jade: "It's simple. My logical side is pissed and screaming at me that this was the stupidest thing I've ever done. Your married and you probably have other booty calls on the side. This doesn't exactly scream faithful man. The other side of me says that was awesome on so many levels and I'd do it again."

Randy: "I'd trust the side that says it was awesome. I don't have other booty calls. That's why I got married."

Jade: "Yeah. Justify why you got married to the booty call. That always makes your case strong."

She finishes brushing her teeth and comes out to get her clothes. Randy stops her in mid pace.

Randy: "Relax. It's going to be all right. Stop over analyzing this. It was just a one night stand between you and I. It's nothing else. I'm not going to make a big thing out of it."

Jade: "Thank you. My concious feels lighter knowing that your not going to make a big thing out of us. There are reprocutions for things like this, Randy. Your a super star. Something is bound to leak out somewhere."

Randy: "As private as I keep my life, I doubt it."

Jade: "Sure. If you say so Mr. one night stand."

She gets dressed.

Jade: "I'm getting out of here and I am leaving as much distance between you and I in public as possible. I don't want any links to you getting back to your family or anyone else."

She gathers up her stuff. Randy stops her.

Randy: "Relax. It's all right to be seen with me. There's no flashing neon sign above our heads that says "Fuck buddies" I promise."

Jade: "Exactly my point. I don't want any. Why can't you just be a dick and let me walk away?"

Randy: "Because I'm not really a dick. I actually give a shit about people."

Jades phone starts ringing to "Voices".

Jade: "Wonderful. Di's calling."

Randy: "So answer it."

Jade: "Hey girl, what's up?"

Di: "Hey my newly found rich bitch. How awesome was that comped suite last night?"

Jade: "It was gorgeous. It's as big as my condo and the beds are to die for in there."

Di: "So, did Randy end up staying with you or did he go back to his room?"

Jade: "He stayed with me. He didn't want to leave me alone being a single female. Unlike you who decided even though we didn't have to work today, it would be just awesome as hell to leave me all alone in a suite by myself."

Di: "I was comng back this morning. I had an emergency come up at home."

Jade: "Really? What happened?"

Di: "Well, mom thought she heard someone in the backyard and she wanted me to come over and stay with her. She called the cops and they didn't find anyone, but it un nerved her enough to want me to stay with her."

Jade: "Yikes. That's scary."

Di: "Yeah. So, sorry about leaving you like that, but she was scared out of her mind."

Jade: "It's all good. I'm glad there wasn't anyone there. I would've freaked out and left."

Di: "Yeah and if someone was there, they'd have attacked you because you came outside. That was her defense on why she didn't just leave. She waited for the cops."

Jade: "Good idea. How is she doing now?"

Di: "A little shaken up, but she's better now that dad's back from his business trip. So, are we on for the WWE event at Madalay Bay tonight?"

Jade: "Yeah. We're on. Let me just get home and get myself together. I need to feed Piper too."

Di: "All right. It's not until later tonight anyway. So, what happened with Randy?"

Jade: "Damn, other line is buzzing. I gotta go. Talk to ya later."

She hangs up without getting into the conversation which leaves Di thinking something is wrong. She leaves the hotel and a few minutes later, Randy comes out after her.

Randy: "Will I see you at the event tonight?"

Jade: "Maybe. I have to see what real life is doing."

Randy: "Piper?"

Jade: "Oh no. Piper's my cat. She doesn't have a real life. She sits in the window and chases the birds that fly by or cuddles with me. Whatever she feels."

Randy: "What kind of cat is she?"

Jade: "She's a black siamese. She's got these amazing green eyes. That's what made me rescue her. She's super unusual and sweet as pie. I love my Piper."

She shows him a picture of her.

Randy: "She looks like a panther almost."

Jade: "She's the queen of the block. She's got all the boy cats begging for her. But, she's fixed."

Randy: "That's a good thing.

Jade: "Yup and this is where you and I part company. I'll catch you at the event later."

She gets in a cab and takes it back to her car at the Hard Rock and drives home.


End file.
